Shadark The Hogglewoggle
by arkerorbw
Summary: Pain, love, and forgiveness. Can Knuckles the echidna learn the values of our lord, Jesus Christ the saviour, before his sin destroys him? IsaiahxKnuckles EzekielxShadow


so knuckles was walking down the street when suddenly BLACK EVIL INKS fell on him and he came EVIL . he is ...SHADARK THE HOGGLEWOGGLE

so shardark was doing evil stuff and he ran around town and he saw a black blur and he said GHUHGH IS SOMOENE BEING MORE DARK THAN ME EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

so when shadark met up with the black blur he noticed it was that guy! shadow! the hedgehog!

standing in a back alley in some shitty city, shadow slowly turned around and confronted shadark

shadow walk up to shadark the hoggle wog. and says.

"hey shadark." shadow gets closer to shadark and puts a loving hand on his shoulder. "i heard you were having some family troubles lately. its ok, im here for you."

then shadark realized shadow probably wanted his dick. so he said ok.

shadark was feeling pretty good about his sexuality up to that point, but after he left, he felt warm inside like never before

"th-that black hedgehog..."shadark thought... "he was all over my dick. i'm sure of it."

-later that night at shadarks apartment-

shadark was sitting at his desk thinking about what happened that day. he said aloud "this reminds me of that time when, MY PARENTS DIED!" HE STOOD UP AND SHOUTED

not giving a fuck about what any of his neighbors have to deal with regularly, shadark stomps to his room and remembers his past.

"i was just standing there in my family's farm...when...

my parents were struck by something from the sky

IT WAS THAT ... BLACK HEDGEHOG

shadark screamed like a bitch

shadark made some obscene gestures and got so mad. he went to his dresser drawers and angrily ran through his clothes

shadark finally calmed down. his clothes were all over the ground

a sweater caught his eye, piled in the corner of his room. he knew what he had to do.

-the next day in central square-

rollin around at the speed of sound got places to go gotta follow my...DARKNESS

shadark was rolling through town not giving two FUCKS and came across shadw the headhog again stting in the park eating some ice cream. shadark was getting angrier and angrier as he approached shadow, who wasnt aware of shadarks presence. he finished his ice cream and went to throw his garbage away at the garbage can.

shadark just watched in rage as shadow said hi to some parents and their child and shook his hand and told him to always be kind to people. the hogglewoggle watched shadow all day and followed him until they were alone. shadark came up to him from behind and touched his shoulder and punched him in the fucking face when he turned around.

shadow fell to the ground with a bloody nose and stars in his eyes. shadark grabbed him by the sweater and beat the shit out of him

shadark finally stopped and stood above him. shadow tried to speak

"i know y-you will see what you did wrong someday. cough cough just remember that there is always someone in the world who loves you. eeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh dies"

shadark thought about what shadow said and then realized, it wasnt shadow. it was actually fucking mr rogers

i...killed mr r-rogers oh my god

shadark got all fucked up on sads and fell over like a dumbass

" AHHHHGEUHHHHHH WHEEZE WHEEZE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

shadark said.

shadark rolled over to mr rogers dead body and reasoned 'if i eat him n-nobody can find out, right'

shadark thought it over but decided not to eat mr rogers. there is too much blood everywhere and that idea was fucking stupid. his vision fading, shadark falls to the ground again, like a dumbass again

his last thought was about his parents last day. he relived the moment vividly

walking up to his mom and dad,, he realized his mom was mr rogers.

h-he was with me this whole time.. and he will always be with me, in what im made of

shadark, truly realizing his past, rolls onto his back and faces the sky, looking through the trees.

"i can finally meet my mother again.."

he closed his eyes and silently cried, but with a slight smile. milky tears streamed down his face.

he went into a coma and died.


End file.
